


Something Old, Something New

by whatever3132



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Animal Traits, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Beach Sex, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cosplay, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, Large Cock, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Potions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Transformation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever3132/pseuds/whatever3132
Summary: Princess Peach has been kidnapped once again, but this time it's different!  Thanks to a magic spell Bowser is now intelligent and clever.  On top of that, the Koopa King and his wizard have transformed the princess into a half-Koopa!  This new body causes Peach confusing...and lustful feelings for someone who was once her enemy.  As war begins to brew between the two kingdoms, an intense relationship begins to blossom between Bowser and Peach.  Can they stop the inevitable war and build a new way forward, together?  Not if an old enemy has anything to say about it!





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own Super Mario Brothers, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Note 2: This was posted on some other site a long time ago. I can't remember which site however. I am the original author who posted it both times. This has not been plagiarized.

Chapter 1

This time was different. Bowser had come many times before for Peach, but this time it was very, very different. The koopa had always been a big oaf, and always looked before he leaped. Because of his ineptness, Mario was always able to defeat him.

The attack was surgical, precise and effective. An airship appeared above the castle in the blink of an eye, apparently by magical means. The giant blimp was surrounded by metal, armed with four large cannons and a huge gondola. Koopa witches descended from the sky, eliminating the guards around Peach's tower. It was at that time that Goomba and Koopa grunts charged the gate. All the mushroom soldiers on guard rushed to the gate, thinking that was Bowser's line of attack. It wasn't.

Toadsworth ran up Peach's tower. The castle was in chaos. Bowser had done this so many times before they had developed a plan. The first priority was to hide the princess and secure the building. If that couldn't be done, then Mario and his allies would come swooping in and save the day. The elder toad reached the door and swung it open.

“Princess!!” He shouted. The princess was standing on the balcony, watching the chaos. This was somehow different, this wasn't one of Bowser's boneheaded schemes, this was an all-out battle. “Please, step away from the balcony!!” The princess obeyed and began running towards the elder.

“What is going on!?” She shouted in fear.

“Bowser's trying again! We have to get you to safety...!!” He was rudely interrupted. Several giant blocks crashed through the ceiling, all in between Peach and Toadworth. At least a dozen armored Koopas descended from the new opening. The elder toad screamed the princess's name, but that was all he had time to do. One of the soldiers kicked him down the stairs, slammed the door shut, and locked it. The other Koopas ran over and seized the Princess.

“Let me go!!!” She shouted in vain. “You won't get away with this!!! Mario!!! Save me!!!” All of the Koopas ran over the balcony with Peach in tow. A basket-like device descended from the giant airship. It practically smashed the balcony to pieces. They all ran into the giant basket and it quickly pulled itself back into the giant blimp.

“Nooo!!! Noooooo!!!! Let me go!!” The Mushrooms on the ground heard the cries, but they couldn't reach their princess. When the basket reached the blimp a very loud horn blared from the flying machine. Instantly, as if they had never been there, all the Koopas and Goombas scattered away from the castle. The giant airship's cannons all turned towards the castle. A large puff of greasy smoke, four large belches, and four bombs were launched from the blimp. All the mushrooms watched in horror as the castle was enveloped in a huge explosion and toppled in on itself.

This all happened in a matter of a few minutes. It was quick, precise and effective. Their only goal was the princess. Destroying the castle was only to ensure that the mushrooms would be too demoralized to pursue...even if they could. In an instant the airship was gone again. All of Bowser's forces retreated. Silence filled the air as awe-struck mushrooms couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. What had just happened!?

Peach sat quietly in a surprisingly comfortable room. Truth be told, it was a much larger and better than her room back at her ruined castle. This wasn't an ordinary castle however. This particular castle was built on the inside of a mountain. Peach was continuously being surprised. This was too complicated and intricate for Bowser.

Bowser was an idiot, powerful to be sure, but an idiot. That attack on the castle was too complicated for him. This strange place dug into a mountain was also off. Bowser was arrogant. He would want a huge, menacing fortress, not some place hidden away inside of a rock.

Peach had to admit, the place was pretty ritzy. The chairs were plush and cushioned. There was an ornate fireplace, ordained with very beautiful items from far away lands. She had a four-post bed, covered with beautiful pillows and blankets. Even the table of the room was hand-crafted and very elegant. Peach couldn't believe that this was Bowser's scheme.

When the door to the room opened, Peach was sitting at the table of the room, her arms crossed. The person that emerged wasn't Bowser however. It was a young man, dressed in robes with a rather large witch's hat. He had dark hair, a thin face and striking green eyes

“Greetings Princess.” The man said, bowing. “I've heard so much about you.” He closed the door behind him.

“Are you just another one of Bowser's cronies?” Peach complained.

“Second in command actually.” He replied. “My name's Waldrin. I'll be attending to your needs for the moment.”

“So the idiot in charge is too busy for me now?” Peach complained. “You might as well just let me go. Mario will be on his way soon-”

“That pesky Mario.” Waldrin said with a smile. “He's off in the north.” Waldrin removed his hat.

“North?” Peach asked.

“That's where the other blimp crashed.” Waldrin explained. “I guess you were too preoccupied to notice.” Waldrin sat down. He folded his hands together in front of his face. “There were two blimps. The first one diverted here after going north for a while. The other one kept going north and crashed. They'll all be preoccupied with the crashed one to know it changed direction.” Peach had a serious look on her face. That was far too complicated for Bowser to accomplish. It had to be Waldrin.

“So this is your doing.” Peach said, accusing him.

“In a way.” Waldrin said with a smile. “But I can assure you, it was Lord Bowser that came up with the plan.” Peach scoffed. She finally uncrossed her gloved arms. Her bright blue eyes tried to tear through Waldrin. She didn't succeed.

“Like I'm supposed to believe that buffoon could come up with something like this...” The princess muttered. This would end up like it did the hundreds of times before. Mario or someone associated with him would come and save her. A few times she escaped on her own. Waldrin smiled yet again.

“He DID come up with the plan.” He said. “I can assure you.” Peach glared at him with an expression that was a mix of anger and disbelief. “Perhaps I should tell you a story.”

“What?” Peach asked, irritated.

“You see, King Bowser Koopa, or Bowser as you so formally know him, went on a journey about a year back. You may have noticed he has been gone for all that time.” Peach sat up straight in her chair, assuming a noble posture. She had noticed he was gone, but had more pressing matters. She was attempting to convince the Goombas to join in the human and mushroom alliance. She had been less than successful. “You see, Lord Bowser found a map, a rather erroneous thing that supposedly led to a potion that would make him even stronger.” Everything sounded like the same idiotic Bowser so far. “So he left this quaint little kingdom in search of it. When he became lost he found the country I lived in. It was the Kingdom of Suramash. Ironically he asked me for directions. I was a member of the royal family there. However, I have no love of ruling or politics so I didn't like my position. I informed the king that the map was a fake, something from a child's board game.” The princess sighed. So far, she was unimpressed. “I asked him what it was he was seeking. The conversation went something like this:

“Bowser: So I can stomp that pesky Mario and get to my sweet Peachy.

“Me: Who is this Mario?

“Bowser: Some stupid human plumber.

“Me: A plumber? A big...uh...dragon like you lost to some human plumber?

“Bowser: I'm a Koopa!!! Besides, Mario is really strong I tell ya! He's beaten me loads of times. Once I've found this potion I can finally smash 'em!!

“Me: A human shouldn't even be able to touch you. Could it be that this Mario is outwitting you?

“Bowser: I ain't stupid!! Once I get more strength I can finally whip Mario after all those hundreds of beat-downs he handed me.

“Me: I see, what if I could make you smarter?

“Bowser: You can do that!? Heck yeah!!!

“Thus I came into Lord Bowser's service. It was an extensive ritual, one several members of my family go through. Our definition of incest is a lot looser than yours. Some of the members of our family come out...less than intelligent. So we invented a magic ritual in which our intellect is increased. Lord Bowser underwent the same ceremony. It took four days, a library of books and at least forty of his troops to hold him down. When it was finished...he was...very different. On the way back we were ambushed by a rather unsightly group of small dinosaurs. Lord Bowser was utterly exhausted and had to be carried out of the country. I took command and successfully defended against the assault with minimal casualties. Because of how well I commanded his troops, I was made second in command.”

“That sounds like a load of baloney.” Peach interrupted.

“Oh it gets better.” Waldrin replied. “You know that treaty with the Goombas? Yeah, it's not going to work.”

“What?” Princess Peach shouted, suddenly worried.

“Lord Bowser already has the majority of them on his side. They listened to him speak for twenty minutes and folded. He's even made an alliance with the Shy Guys, and I didn’t even know that was possible!”

“What are you planning?” The Princess asked.

“We're not some cheap evil organization that explains its entire plan and fails by the last commercial...at least not anymore.” Waldrin stood up and began walking to the door. The Princess was a little stunned. This had to be a trick of some kind. Waldrin opened the door and called out into the hall. A Koopa, covered in armor, came in wheeling a cart. It was adorned with fancy food and beautiful silverware. Peach turned her nose up to it. Even if the food looked delicious, she wanted no part of it. Waldrin shooed the servant away and unveiled the food. It was all exotic and expensive. Waldrin pointed to something she didn't recognize.

“That's from my home country.” He explained. The princess would never say it outloud, but she wasn’t too keen on eating food from a country where inbreeding was common. Waldrin saw that she wasn’t budging, or interested ine ating. He casually grabbed a piece of the food from his country, which resembled a fried shroom plate. He chewed slowly.

“They cooked it wrong.” He stated flatly. He then grabbed a pitcher and poured the liquid into a glass. He set it in front of the Princess. Peach didn't move. She didn't know what he expected her to do. “It's water. The trip was long, you to need to drink at least.”

“I'm not taking anything.” Peach replied.

“You can live maybe a month without food.” Waldrin said, wheeling the cart into a corner. “You can live only a few days without water.” Peach thought for a moment. He was right. She was pretty thirsty after all. She was kidnapped just before lunch and they only provided her with some odd-tasting water on the blimp. She sighed. As elegantly as she could, she picked up the cup and sipped the water. She did so as if she were drinking from a fine china teacup.

“It tastes funny.” Peach complained. “Just like the water on the blimp.” Waldrin turned and looked at her. He had an odd expression on his face.

“It's the sulfur.” He replied, his voice sounding a little weak. '”t's in the volcanic rock and in the water. We tried to purify it but there's only so much we can do. It's not dangerous.” Peach shook her head. This got better and better. She held her breath and drank the rest. Waldrin then waltzed out of the room, now looking far more relaxed.

The young wizard stood outside the Princess's room, pensively. This plan could backfire...very badly. He began to march towards the center of the mountain, near the dead volcano spout. This place was a perfect fortress to defend from, and quite out of the way. The mushrooms could scour for years and never find it. Waldrin walked until he found a large oak door, guarded by two armored koopas. He reached up and knocked onto the door before cracking it open and sticking his head in.

“What?” Asked a booming voice from within.

“It is I, lord Bowser.” Waldrin said. “It has begun. She refuses to eat however.”

“Is that going to be a problem?” Bowser asked.

“No, her hunger will force her to eventually.”

“Very well. I will dine with her tomorrow.”

“As you wish.”

*

Peach actually slept very well on her luxurious bed. It was so ornate and soft that she couldn't help but fall asleep. It was almost as nice as the one she had back at her castle, whatever was left of it. She was awakened by Waldrin entering her room. She sat up, her long, blonde hair disheveled. Waldrin stood at the end of her bed and bowed.

“Good morning your majesty.” He said politely. “I trust you slept well?”

“I'd sleep a lot better if I were back home.” Peach said, her voice slightly raspy. Her throat was dry.

“Wouldn't we all.” Waldrin said back to her. Peach was puzzled, until she remembered that this wasn't Waldrin's native land. The princess tried to arise from her bed, but found her limbs to be heavy and her body weak.

“What's wrong with me?” She asked weakly.

“You haven't eaten since you got here.” Waldrin said. “The longer you go without food the weaker you will become. I don't suppose you would consider breakfast?”

“I refuse to eat something provided by Bowser!” Peach said stubbornly. “I am tired of him kidnapping me!”

“As you wish.” Waldrin said. “Would you at least drink something? Lord Bowser worries for your health.” Peach grumbled, but was too thirsty to protest. She struggled to stand, her legs shaking. She glared at Waldrin, who was still present despite the fact she was in her undergarments. He seemed to catch on after a few moments and bowed.

“I will send a female attendant to assist you.” Waldrin said. He left to do so. A pitcher of water was lying on the table. Peach quickly walked over and poured herself a glass. The water tasted funny, but it was water. Somehow, it didn't seem to quench her thirst.

A kind female Koopa arrived soon after to assist the Princess. The woman was old and polite, so Peach didn't mind. The old turtle dressed her in fine pink clothes and fixed the Princess's hair. The old Koopa commented on how her daughters would kill to have those lovely blonde locks. Peach listened kindly as the Koopa spoke of her seven children, twenty grandchildren and her deceased husband. He was apparently a farmer. After he died, she offered her services to Bowser as a maid and attendant.

“I don't understand.” Peach said, interrupting the woman.

“What about, your majesty?” The old Koopa asked, brushing the Princess's hair until it was perfect.

“Why would choose to serve Bowser?” Peach asked. She assumed the buffoon was only followed by those as stupid as he was.

“Bowser may be your enemy your majesty,” The female Koopa explained. “but he is the ruler of the Koopas. He has done much for us.”

“He is a tad thick, no offense of course.”

“He was at times. However, since he began ruling us, we have not been invaded once. Before, our people passed between the hands of different rulers of different races every decade or so.” The princess did remember that koopa history had been riddled with invasions

“I suppose.” Peach had to admit, no one even thought of invading Bowser's kingdom.

“It's all changing now.” The Koopa said. “King Bowser is so smart now. I couldn't even believe it when I talked with him.”

“He's really smarter?”

“Very much so. He spoke with me about my grandchildren for hours. He even helped me sort out the financial problems I had with my third son.” That sounded hard to believe. If Bowser really had changed...things could become dire very quickly. Physically speaking, he was very powerful. If he had a brain to match he was now several times more dangerous. “You can see for yourself tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“He's set up a dinner for the just the two of you, to talk.”

Peach sighed in annoyance. He had done this sort of thing before. He always ended up bumbling like a moron.  
“There, all done your highness.” The old koopa said. Peach stared at herself in the mirror. The old Koopa had groomed her perfectly; almost as good as Peach's attendants would have back at her castle.

“Thank you.” The Princess said. “Could you please bring me some water? I'm very thirsty.”

“Certainly your majesty.”

Peach had little to do the rest of the day. The nagging thirst in Peach's throat didn't relent. She drank the strange-tasting water all day. She tried to read some literature, but found being thirsty distracted her. As night began to descend the Princess was becoming worried. She hadn't felt like this before. She had drunk more water than she ever had before in her life. Even as she was called away to her private dinner, she had just finished another pitcher. She was up to fifteen.

Peach was led to a large room through huge wooden doors. When they opened, her eyes drank in the room. It was stunning. The entire room had been carved with ornate columns and majestic statues. A huge chandelier dangled from the ceiling, all of the candles lit. It lit the room with a warm, albeit dim light. Peach sat at one end of the table, in a chair comfortable enough for a queen. Despite the fact that she was starving, now without two days of food, she held back. She sat in a respectful position and waited.

A door on the other side of the room opened. Rows of Koopas swarmed in and began laying all kinds of food and drink on the table. The table was over ten feet long and was covered end to end with dishes. A large jar of water was seated right next to the Princess. Peach's fingers dug into the fabric of her dress. She was SO thirsty. When all of the Koopas flooded out of the room, a large shadow appeared in the door. A massive Koopa waltzed into the room and sat in the other chair, fit to accommodate his massive bulk.

“Bowser.” Peach said with distaste. Bowser, king of the Koopas, smiled.

“Princess.” Bowser said in reply. His voice was calm now, almost soothing. Peach was almost astonished by his tone alone. The raspy, overbearing voice was gone. “I wasn't aware we were on a first-name basis.”

“What...?” Peach said, with wide eyes. He sounded so sophisticated. His eyes, usually contorted into an evil glare, were now light and insightful. It was true. He had changed.

“My first name is Bowser.” The king of the Koopas explained. “Perhaps I should simply call you Peach...or what I used to, Peachy was it?”

“Don't call me that.” Princess Peach said, unnerved. Bowser chuckled and the noise reverberated around the room.

“As you wish.” Bowser said. The only thing about him that wasn't new was the spiked bracelets around his wrists and biceps.

“Why are you still wearing those things?” Peach asked. She hated those things. She assumed it was just to make Bowser look tougher. He had an extreme inferiority complex. Bowser's eyebrow raise. He suddenly looked annoyed.

“To remind me.”

“Of what?”

Bowser leaned across the table, a serious look on his face. “You really don't know, do you?”

“Don't know what?”

“It's not pleasant dinner conversation.” Bowser leaned backwards. “You must be starving, please, eat.”

“I refuse.”

“Come now, you haven't eaten in days.”

“I will not eat food from you! Now tell me about those bracelets like I asked! You are holding me hostage! The least you can do is be nice to me!”

“My, my.” Bowser said. “I had no idea you had such a temper.”

“I'm thirsty!” Peach shouted. She reached for the jar of water and quickly poured herself a glass. She quickly swallowed it all, but it didn't assuage her thirst. “Can't you get anything else besides water!? This stuff isn't helping.”

“Forgive me.” Bowser said. “It's difficult to get anything else up into the mountain. I will see what I can do.”

“Why am I so thirsty?” Peach demanded. She hadn't been this short-tempered since she was child.

“The atmosphere and the water.” Bowser said flatly. “The mountain is very dry and the water is impure. I will bring you something different, but it will take some days to get here.” Peach didn't respond, she merely drank more.

“If you must know about these so-called bracelets,” Bowser said. “they are there to remind me where I came from. Even when I was an idiot I didn't want to forget.”

“And where did you come from?” Peach asked. “Koopa village?”

“No.” Bowser said. “I was born in Mushroom Kingdom.”

“What?” Peach was now shocked and interested.

“You lot never bothered to check who I was did you?” Bowser almost sounded incredulous. “Just another enemy to defeat.”

“Then who are you?” Peach asked. Bowser eyed her for a few silent moments.

“I was born in Toad Town and given only one name: Bowser. I was given one name for very simple reason. I was born a slag.' Peach was taken aback. That was impossible. Slags were slaves that the kings of old from Mushroom kingdom took from surrounding countries. All forms of slavery had been banned a very long time ago.

“You would have to be so old that..”' Peach began, looking down. Then she gazed back up, a serious look in her eye. “Bowser, how old are you?”

“I'm surprised you never asked me that question.” Bowser said, folding his massive hands together. “In all the times I captured you, you never asked me that, not once.”

'How old are you!”

“If you must know, I am 345 years old, next month.” Peach felt light headed. How was that even possible!? Koopas live for only 100 years if they were lucky!!

“You...can't be...” Peach said, breathlessly.

“You don't think I got this big just by luck do you? Koopas never stop growing. That's how I got to this gargantuan size.”

“How can you still be alive!?” Peach asked.

“Truthfully, I don't know.” Bowser admitted. “I just don't age. I simply grow larger. They made me king because of my size.”

“Because they follow the strongest...” Peach muttered.

“No, certainly not.” Bowser said. “Otherwise they would follow you. Your kingdom is the largest and by far the strongest. They follow me because they believe I am the dragon of legend.”

Those words teased a piece of Peach’s memory from long ago, when her father spoke of Koopa mythology.

“You see, in ancient times the Koopas believed that every ten thousand years the son of a god was born among them. They called that demigod the Dragon of Legend. Some have even confused me with a dragon before. I can also breathe fire, giving that legacy legitimacy.”

“What do you believe?” Peach asked, scrutinizing him.

“I believe I'm nothing more than a quirk, a freak nature that is larger and stronger than most. It happens all the time in nature, and most Koopas can breathe small amounts of fire if they really try.” Peach couldn't believe her ears. Bowser sounded so smart, too smart. It was as if he had gone to a university and gotten a degree in not being stupid anymore. If this was a ruse, it was the best she had ever seen.

The dryness in Peach's throat was beginning to burn, and that heat spread through her entire head. She was beginning to sweat, right in front of Bowser. Bowser stared at her as her head began to turn read from the heat.

“Are you alright?” Bowser asked.

“I'm fine.” Peach replied.

“Waldrin is trained in healing.” Bowser said. “I could have him examine you.”

“That won't be necessary!” Peach replied bitterly. She drank another glass of water and stood. “I'm returning to my room!” She lifted her dress and marched back through the large doors, where guards were waiting for her. Bowser sat idly for a few moments, tapping his foot on the ground. He then turned to the other door.

'WALDRIN!' He shouted. His voice boomed across the entire mountain. The chandelier above him shook and a few candles fell. Dust descended and settled on the untouched food. A few moments later, the door opened.

“Yes Lord Bowser?” Waldrin asked, sounding cheerful.

'”Come.” The massive Koopa ordered. Waldrin approached Bowser's seat and bowed respectfully.

“What may I do for you?” Waldrin asked.

“She's beginning to sweat and turn red.” Bowser said. “Is that normal?”

“Better than normal.” Waldrin said. “It means she's progressing very quickly. She's been drinking gallons of water, and eating nothing.” All of the food on the table remained untouched, even as Bowser sat thinking. “My lord, are you not going to eat?”

“If she doesn't eat, I don't.” Bowser said. “Give it to the cooks and guards. They'll enjoy it.”

“As you wish.” Waldrin bowed and turned to leave.

“Is this really a good idea?” Bowser asked.

“Probably not.” Waldrin admitted. “However, we have come this far and I believe we should go through with it.” Bowser thought for a moment, before waving for his wizard to leave. All the koopa did for the rest of night was lean on one arm of the chair and tap his foot on the ground, thinking.

Peach awoke the next day, sweating profusely. The fire that had started in her throat now covered her body. Her stomach screamed at her in its emptiness, as it demanded food. When Peach tried to sit up, her body wouldn't obey. She was forced to lie in weakness, her sheets becoming soaked in her own sweat. After what seemed like hours, Waldrin entered the room.

“Princess,” He began. He saw that she was awake. He stared for a moment, before realizing that something was wrong. She was bright red and completely soaked from head to toe.

“Help...” She croaked. Almost instantly, Waldrin spun around to the door.

“Get the female attendants here, now.” The guards outside shuffled away. Waldrin walked over the bed and threw the covers off the Princess. The cooler air from outside the covers instantly washed over her. She glared at Waldrin weakly, for seeing her in her undergarments.

“I've had medical training.” Waldrin said, defending himself. “Besides, now's not the time.” He touched her forehead for a moment, touching his own with his other hand. “Too hot, too fast.” He leaned over the Princess's face. “Princess, you must eat something you understand? I know you don't want anything from Bowser, but if you don't eat, you could die. Do you understand?” Peach nodded, too afraid to protest. Two female Koopas arrived, one of them being the old lady from yesterday. “Find something loose and airy for the Princess to wear. Prepare a cool bath for her and get her something to eat.”

After her bath, Princess Peach was dressed in a light robe and sat at her table. Food was wheeled in, but she was too weak to even lift her hand. The old lady Koopa lifted the food to Peach's mouth, allowing her to eat. Waldrin observed her closely, making sure she ate every bite. When the Princess was finished, her vision began to narrow, as if she were entering a tunnel. A white-hot feeling set in her stomach was her whole body began to shake. Waldrin walked over to her.

“Princess, are feeling a burning sensation around your stomach?” He asked.

“Yes...” The Princess croaked.

“Okay...” He muttered. He lifted a cup to her quivering lips. “Drink this. It's not the water, but it will help.” He held her head, allowing her to drink the liquid. It was tart, and tasted awful, but it actually helped assuage the painful thirst in Peach's throat. After swallowing the liquid, the Princess fell limp. She couldn't move anymore. “Take her to the bed. Let her rest.”

Princess Peach could feel her body burn and throb. She could only hear pieces of conversation, nothing she could get a firm grasp upon. She heard Bowser's voice at one point.

“THIS is normal?” Bowser bellowed.

“Perfectly.” Waldrin replied. “It's a little fast, but her body will adjust.”

Peach hear the old Koopa lady try to argue with Waldrin, but he wouldn't listen.

“You have to stop this. She looks awful!” The old Koopa said.

“It can't be stopped, not anymore.” Waldrin replied. “The food will help, just give it time.”

Peach blacked out after that. She dreamed she was in a desert, her entire body roasted in sun, but she couldn't find any shade anywhere. As her body blistered she could feel herself falling, falling through stars, through time and through space. She saw turtles marching to war with a dragon. She saw mushroom marching with men, marching with a leader that wasn't her. She saw the stars fall from the sky and the ground shake. Through all of this, all she could feel was the unending heat. She felt as if her blood was boiling.

Peach finally awoke from her nightmare. She was lying on clean sheets and her skin felt cool and normal. She had a pounding headache which reverberated in her ears. She sat up, her head feeling heavier than normal. Waldrin was sitting at the table, reading from a book. When she rose up, he stood from his chair.

“Good morning your highness.” He said respectfully. “Are you feeling better?”

“Much.” The Princess admitted. She paused, thinking for a moment. “I was very rude to you. I do apologize, something must have gotten into me.” 

“So, words of you kindness weren't exaggerated.” He said. “You were sick, you weren't yourself. I don't blame you.”

“Thank you.” The Princess said. She stood up, but she had a hard time balancing. Waldrin extended her an arm and assisted her. Peach no longer cared about being in her undergarments. Waldrin certainly didn't seem to mind. He led her to the table, where he poured her a glass of water.

“Here, you must be thirsty, oh don't worry. The water is completely purified, nothing else in it.” The Princess hesitantly took a drink. He was right. It was clean and refreshing. Her throat was finally soothed.

“What happened?” The Princess asked. “I felt awful there for a while.”

“Yes...” Waldrin said. He bowed to Peach. “Forgive me. This was my doing.” The Princess looked shocked.

“Your doing!?” She shouted.

“Yes, please, look in that mirror over there. I think you will find the reflection surprising.” The Princess dashed to the mirror as quickly as she could. Her face grew pale at what she saw. Her head felt heavier because it was. Two horns now peeked out of her hair. She had a hard time balancing because something knew grew out of her lower back. It was a tail, with scales. Her legs below her knees and her arms past her elbows were covered with scales. ON top of everything else, all all of her nails on her toes and fingers were longer, and pointed. The Princess felt her stomach turn at her image in the mirror.

“What have you done to me...?” She said breathlessly.

“Congratulations Princess.” Waldrin said. “You are now part Koopa.”

Peach felt sick to her stomach.

"How!" She shouted.

"It was in the water." Waldrin admitted. "It’s a special kind of powder, mixed with Koopa blood. That"s why you were so irritable. Your body was changing. The water you were given on the blimp started the reaction. The more water you drank, the faster it took place. With no food to absorb the water, the process was even faster."

"Why did you do this?" Peach demanded.

"All will become clear in time." Waldrin said, standing up. "I will send an attendant in to dress you. Lord Bowser wishes to see you." He exited the room. Peach was too stunned to protest. She stared at her new tail, dumbly. When thought about it moving, it swayed back and forth. The Princess felt lightheaded. Her body was exactly the same as it was before, except for the new additions. She reached up and felt her horns. They grew right out of the top of her head. When she tugged on them, she could feel her skull being pulled. She ran her hands...or now claws, along the new scales on her forearms. She could feel every sensation, but it fel so unreal at the same time.

When the old female Koopa entered the room, her eyes widened at seeing the princess.

"Oh my, Princess, what happened!?" The old lady exclaimed.

"Don’t look at me." Peach muttered, attempting to hide in a corner. When she hid her face however, her tail was swinging right out in the open. Apparently when she was distressed, it swung back and forth.

"Come now, your highness." The old Koopa said, grabbing the Princess"s arm. "It’s not that bad being a Koopa."

"I"m the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." Princess Peach said, her eyes teary. "I rule over Toads and Humans. How can I appear to them like this?"

"You’re still Princess Peach Toadstool." The old Koopa said, sitting her down. "No matter what body you have. Now let"s get you cleaned up. Lord Bowser wants to see how you’re doing."

"Why would he do this to me...?" Peach wondered.

"I"m not sure myself." The Old Koopa said. "But I trust his judgment." Peach couldn’t share the same sentiment. She had turned into something else, something mutated or deformed. She was neither Koopa nor Human. She had no idea what she was going to do. If Bowser was truly evil, he could throw her out. No one would recognize her and she’d be on her own. Her fate was in Bowser"s hands, like he always wanted.

Peach had been given a dress very similar to her old one, except this one was a deep, rose red. A hole was also neatly cut on the back for her tail to fit through. Peach did her best to hide any and all tears. This was extremely stressful situation and now she was coming face to face with the person responsible. This time she was taken to a new room.

The massive metal doors to this room were adorned with massive, menacing pictures of gargoyles. Four armored Koopas guarded the door. When Peach was led to the entrance, two of them parted and bowed to her. The other two, with great effort, pushed the two massive doors open. Peach gawked for a moment at what was inside. A huge throne room, bigger than the one she had even for herself, was in front of her. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling at regular intervals, keeping the room well-lit. A long red carpet led across the length of the room, up to a massive throne, fit for a massive Koopa. The throne was mostly gold, with large jewels in several places. Huge columns of marble littered the edge of the room. As Peach was led down the room, she tried not to stare at the things around her. They were gaudy and extravagant...and better than her own. She was led right up to the throne where King Bowser awaited.

His eyes scanned her closely. It made the princess feel exposed...which made her tail sway nervously. She was going to have to get control of that thing. Bowser lifted his hand and rubbed his chin, pensively. Peach really wished she could crawl into a hole and disappear, rather than stand before a man she considered her enemy.

"I must say," Bowser began, his deep voice reverberating in the room. "I like your new look." Peach realized something. The room had been made to amplify Bowser’s voice. He was even more intimidating, if that were even possible.

"I’m a freak." Peach bit back. "You’ve turned me into a monster."

"I don’t believe it’s possible for you to be a monster." Bowser said. "You’re still as beautiful as ever, even if you have a tail and horns." Peach wasn’t flattered by his compliment at all. She wished she could throw it back at him. Waldrin walked into the throne room from the side. He approached Bowser and whispered in his ear. "Now? They’re a day early."

"That"s Shy Guys for you." Waldrin replied. Peach stiffened. Shy Guys!? The Mushroom Kingdom couldn’t find them, much less speak to them, and now they were appearing before Bowser.

"Shy Guys?" Peach shouted. Both Waldrin and Bowser turned their heads. "You have Shy Guys coming to this place?"

"So hard to believe?" Bowser asked.

"Their thieving little sneaks." Peach spat out. "They’ve terrorized both of our kingdoms for years. Why would speak to them?"

"To earn their respect and support." Bowser replied.

"You think you can do that?" Peach asked, suddenly wary.

"Perhaps you would like to sit in?" Bowser asked. Peach cocked her eyebrow. Perhaps this was a ploy, to appear as if she were on the side of Bowser. Still...someone actually talking to a Shy Guy!

"I will." Peach said.

"Good." Bowser said. He motioned to one of his soldiers. "Bring the Princess and Waldrin a chair, then bring our guests in."

Peach was given a large, plush chair. It was quite comfortable, she had to say. It also had a space in the back for her tail to fit through. The new appendage was becoming quite a nuisance. She would have to ask one of the Koopas how to manage it. Waldrin was seated beside her. She couldn’t stand him either, and gave him a stiff glare. Waldrin smiled and put on his large witch’s hat. Peach sat in a respectful, royal pose, something she was used to do during official visits. She didn’t have to wait long.

The massive front doors to the throne room swung open. Armored Koopas led a large group of Shy Guys toward the throne. Peach stared at sight she rarely saw. There were about ten of them, all sauntering towards the throne. Eight of them were the red color that everyone was familiar with. Two of them however were different. One was yellow and walked closely beside the one standing ahead of all the others. The one in the forefront, apparently the leader, was dressed in white. He was slightly bigger than all the others. Peach wanted someone to explain why those two were different, but unfortunately only had two people near her. Between Waldrin and Bowser...

"Waldrin." Peach whispered. Waldrin glanced up, surprised that the princess was suddenly speaking to him. "Can I ask you questions?" Her tone was still venomous.

"Of course." Waldrin replied, with a smile.

"What’s with the Shy Guy colors?" Peach asked.

"I"m not sure myself." Waldrin admitted. "However, the one in white is a widely respected and widely powerful Shy Guy."

"Respected?" Peach asked.

"The Shy Guys don’t have a unified leader, they’re more like gangs." Waldrin explained. "This white Shy Guy, Heiho, is a one of the most powerful gang leaders among them." When the Shy Guys arrived at the throne, the white one, Heiho, bowed and all of the others followed suit. Another question briefly popped into Peach"s mind.

"Do those masks come off or is that their face?" Peach asked.

"Both." Waldrin replied. Peach twitched for a moment. As the answer sunk in, she shivered. She never wanted to see what they looked like without a face.

"Lord Bowser." The white Shy Guy said. Bowser nodded in his direction.

"Heiho." Bowser said in acknowledgment.

"I’ve heard stories that you had changed." Heiho began. "I see that those tales were right. However, this does not change what has happened previously."

"Oh?" Bowser asked.

"My people have sided with you in the past." Heiho began. "And it has bought us nothing but grief. Our previous alliance with you caused Mario to enter our domain and wreak havoc."

"Yes," Bowser muttered. "Your toy box." Peach was puzzled, but continued to listen.

"Yet you call upon me now, to form yet another alliance. Tell me, what advantage could we gain from openly opposing such a powerful man like Mario?"

"I do not intend to oppose Mario." Bowser said. "In fact, I would like to avoid a confrontation with him if possible." Peach couldn’t believe her ears. She stared at Bowser with wide eyes. Mario had always been Bowser’s ire. Now he didn’t want to fight him?

"I find that hard to believe," Heiho continued. "considering that he has defeated you-hey!! Get back here!!!" One of the red Shy Guys had done what they do best. He snuck around to Bowser"s throne, eyeing the jewels. Bowser stared at the tiny thing. The Shy Guy shrunk back, but didn’t run. He was eyeing a large sapphire, in the eye of a fake golden dragon on the arm of the throne. Bowser stared at him, then stared at where he was looking. As if it was no big deal, the king of all Koopas reach up with two fingers and plucked the sapphire off the throne. A loud, hallow pop echoed across the throne room. Then he held it out to the Shy Guy.

"Here." He instructed. The Shy Guy took it and held it close to his face, apparently admiring it.

"Get back here!" Heiho shouted. The Shy Guy instantly obeyed. All the others began to shuffle, apparently intent on approaching the throne. "Don"t move! We are guests here! Do not steal!" All the others backed down. Stealing was in their nature. Heiho stared at Bowser, warily. Peach’s eyes widened further. Did he just...give them something expensive? Bowser never gave gifts to anyone! It was even off his throne! Heiho, even without an expression, was obviously shocked. Waldrin merely chuckled.

"What?" Bowser asked, responding the Shy Guy’s stare. "It’s just a jewel, I have more."

"You really are different..." Heiho said. His face turned on the Princess. Peach stiffened, hoping they wouldn’t recognize her. "Is that...?"

"Merely a look alike." Bowser said quickly.

"Someone did capture the princess." Heiho said. "The entire Mushroom Kingdom is scrambling to find her. It’s in chaos. It makes it easier to steal things of course...but they say that you took her."

"Well she’s not here." Bowser said. Heiho eyed the princess for a few moments more. Wanting to not be recognized, Peach willed her tail to come into her lap. In an instant, the new appendage curled up and place itself where she commanded. Heiho finally seemed to decide that Bowser was telling the truth.

"Whatever." Heiho said. "I have no love for the kingdom anyway. If you have no intent of war, what is this alliance that you want?"

"Your people are clever." Bowser said. "Experts at deception and sneaking. I would like to have you on my side. Moreover, I think that an alliance would be mutually beneficial."

"How so?" Heiho asked.

"Do you want your people to be scavengers forever?" Heiho twitched at those words. "Your domain, this...Toy Box isn’t exactly a fertile ground to grow food in, that is why you steal is it not? You prefer your privacy, which is why you got your names. However, you mostly steal valuable things to buy food or food itself." Peach had never thought of that. Not to mention the fact that she had never even considered where the Shy Guys came from, much less try to understand them.

"What is your point?" Heiho asked.

"You are respected and followed amongst your people." Bowser explained. "If you agree to an alliance with me, most of your people will follow. Shy Guys have much potential, potential that I would like to see used to its greatest extent. In return for you assistance, I will provide your people with the one resource they have always wanted..." Bowser leaned forward. "Food. Production of food is something we Koopas have always excelled in. I will not ask you to hide anything in your domain. I will not ask you to keep my troops in your domain. I will not even ask to see your domain. I only ask for your assistance, and in return you will have food." Heiho was quiet for a few moments, as if thinking. Peach began to feel dizzy again. That was the most convincing thing she had ever heard Bowser say. She almost wanted join the alliance herself. It was no trick, that would be impossible. Bowser was now extremely powerful and extremely smart. He was now far more dangerous than he had ever been before. The yellow Shy Guy approached Heiho and they began whispering to each other. If Peach’s ears were not decieving her...the voice from the yellow one was female. After a few moments, Heiho turned back to Bowser.

"I will need time to consider your offer." He said.

"But of course." Bowser replied. "I have prepared a banquet, filled with all the foods we Koopas can produce. I have provided it for your pleasure. Please, follow my soldiers to the dining hall and enjoy." Heiho nodded. The group was led out, the white one at the front. His head was down, as if he were thinking. Waldrin walked over to Bowser"s throne and stood in front of it.

"I think that went well." He said.

"Did it?" Bowser asked. "I was hoping I could get an answer out of him now."

"Heiho is a smart man." Waldrin said. "He isn’t going to rush to any hasty conclusions. Give him time, he will come around."

"I...!!" Peach said suddenly, standing up. Bowser and Waldrin jerked their heads in her direction. She realized she was being too loud and quieted down. "I...have never spoken to Shy Guy. I think I would like to."

"By all means." Bowser said. "However, I would not tell them who you are. They are Shy Guys after all. Some of them may think it...profitable to hold the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom hostage."

"They wouldn’t believe me anyway." The Princess bit back. She then hurriedly darted out of the room. Bowser watched her leave, eyeing her tail.

"Strange." Bowser muttered. "Ever since she became like this I’ve had this...odd feeling."

"She’s partly your own species." Waldrin explained. "You probably find her more attractive."

"I found her stunningly beautiful before." Bowser said, giving Waldrin a glare. "She is just as beautiful now. Something...is different."

Peach was directed into the hall she had previously dined in with Bowser. The eight Shy Guys were picking at their food, ravenously shoving it into the holes they had for mouths. Heiho was quietly sitting at the table, nibbling a bit here and there. His head was bowed in contemplation. He was apparently carefully pondering Bowser"s offer. He was too busy to be bothered, so Peach didn’t approach him. The eight red Shy Guys had already proven they had sticky fingers. She didn’t want them to steal her dress or anything. That left only one. The yellow Shy Guy sat in a corner, jotting something on a piece of parchment. The nub they had for a hand had wrapped around the quill pin and was writing furiously. This was the one Peach was interested in anyway. Peach had never heard of much less seen a Shy Guy female...or...Shy Girl. It didn’t have as good of a ring to it. Peach approached her, quietly. She waited for the female Shy Guy to put her quill down. She looked up at the princess, her emotionless mask giving away no emotion.

"Yes?" The Shy Guy asked. Her voice was clearly female. Peach had an astonished look on her face.

"Oh forgive me." Peach said, putting her hand to her chest. "I didn’t know there were actual...females among your people."

"It"s rare." The female Shy Guy admitted. "Only about 1 in 30 births are females. And you are?" Peach fumbled for a moment, trying not to give her name away. She tried to remember any Koopa name, and could only think of one, other than Bowser.

"Kraal." Peach said. It was an old name, from an old story. It was technically a male name, but the Shy Guy didn’t apparently notice.

"Hello Kraal." The Shy Guy greeted. "I"m sorry if I come off as rude. I haven’t actually talked to anyone outside of my people before."

"It"s fine. What"s your name?"

"It"s...private." Peach was taken aback for a moment.

"What?"

"We technically aren’t supposed to give out our names except to our closest friends." The female began. "Only people like Heiho, who are leaders, can give theirs out freely. I don’t have the standing."

"I...see..." Peach said, amazed that she never heard any of this. "Who are you though, what do you do? I...don’t know anything about Shy Guys."

"We are secretive." The female admitted. "Most things I am not allowed to talk about. Our secrecy is our shield. When Mario invaded our home, he wreaked havoc because we sided with Bowser. We understood that it was part of being in a battle, but it struck us to our core. We have been withdrawn ever since. I will tell you what I can."

"Okay...um..." Peach thought for a moment, wondering what to ask. "Can you take that mask off?"

"Yes."

"Would you?"

"No."

"What’s under there?"

"It’s private." Peach thought for a silent moment.

"What’s with all the colors of the Shy Guys?"

"It"s just our preference. Most pick red because red cloth is readily available. Yellow is pretty rare, so is green, blue and occasionally someone can find enough to make a purple outfit."

"And Heiho?"

"No one really knows how he found a white outfit." The female scratched her head. "We just assume he stole it.

"What is your relationship with Heiho?" The female Shy Guy flinched.

"Wh-What!?" She asked.

"I was just wondering." Peach said. The female paused for a moment.

"He-he is my...partner." She said slowly.

"Like...romantically?"

"Y...Y...Yes..." The Shy Guy fidgeted. Then she began babbling. "He always asks my opinion on things and he’s really nice to me and when Mario invaded he saved my mother and and and..." The female looked away for a moment. She motioned with her hand for the Princess to come closer. Peach, infinitely curious, leaned down close. "I’m not supposed to share this but...I’m pregnant."

"Really!" The Princess said, breathlessly.

"It’s supposed to be private." The female said. "But...I just had to tell someone."

"Don’t worry, I won’t share." The female Shy Guy sighed with content. The Princess was pretty surprised. The Shy Guys weren’t just common brigands. They had their own society, their own customs and they had similar joys as humans. All people in Mushroom Kingdom simply thought of them as pests. They were merely very "private." They didn’t want to live with others, but simply couldn’t find the land. They found a place to hide away, but had to steal to survive. Then Mario, although he meant very well, went stomping through their realm, disturbing them. They must be desperately scared, which is why they, once again, turned to Bowser. Bowser somehow understood all that. He was providing them a way out...while still allowing them to maintain their dignity and way of life. Peach could feel a warm feeling well up inside of her. It was connected to Bowser. She didn’t like it and she wanted it to go away.

When the meal was finished, Heiho was brought back before Bowser. Only his yellow mate accompanied him. It was then revealed that she was drafting the actual alliance. Heiho had agreed.

"There’s one more thing." Heiho said, the alliance in hand. "In here, it stipulates and that if we are attacked...we can take refuge in your land." His voice became low and nervous. "Is that...acceptable?"

"Of course." Bowser said. "We are allies. It’s to be expected." Heiho relaxed and handed the paper and quill to Bowser. Bowser read for a moment, and then stopped. "Uh, right in the middle of this thing, someone wrote the word "pregnant."" Peach stiffened. The female Shy Guy must have written by mistake while they were talking with the princess! The yellow female gasped and quickly looked away.

"Pregnant?" Heiho asked. Then he his head lifted and jerked around. "Pregnant!" The yellow female turned to him, nervously.

"Y-Yes." She said. "Pregnant." Heiho had completely frozen in place, likely stunned. Bowser chuckled a moment.

"I see." He said. "I can tell you two have much to talk about. Why don’t you take this document and look over it one more time? " Peach could have sworn that the yellow Shy Guy blushed for a moment.

"Yeah..." Heiho said, spaced out. He continued to stare at his mate, appearing stunned.

"Perhaps you two would like a private room to talk?" Bowser asked, chuckling again.

"Please." Heiho said, turning back to Bowser. "If you would." The guards began leading them to a private room. Bowser chuckled and handed the treaty to Waldrin.

"Keep it in a safe place until it can be rewritten" Bowser instructed.

"As you wish." Waldrin said. He quickly exited the room. When he did, Peach stood and walked in front of Bowser.

"Those were real Shy Guys?" She asked him. Bowser sniffed the air for a moment, before answering.

"Of course they were." Bowser said. "What else would they be?"

"You agreed to go into an alliance with them," Peach began. "without really knowing anything about them."

"No one knows anything about them, dear princess." Bowser replied. "It is their way of doing things. Understanding that goes a long way when talking to them."

"I never imagined that they were so..."

"So what?"

"So much like...people." 

Bowser snorted. "Dear princess, every race is a "people." Not viewing that way could lead to awful things...like slavery." Peach stared at him for a moment. He was so radically different that she couldn’t even put it into words. She knew that he was now the biggest threat to the Mushroom Kingdom since the beginning of its history.

"You really have changed, haven’t you Bowser?"

"Yes Peach, I have." He rested his head on his knuckle, supported by the arm of his throne. "And life was a lot simpler when I was dumb."

*

The next morning, Peach awoke with an odd feeling. It felt like there was a burning sensation in her stomach. She wasn’t hungry, but she felt this yearning, something she couldn’t explain. Waldrin walked into her room, to wake her as usual.

"Good morning princess." He said, bowing.

"Good morning." Peach said. Waldrin appeared concerned as she lifted herself out of her bed.

"Are you alright princess?" He asked. "You appear flushed." Peach put her hand to her cheek. For some odd reason, even this action cause sparks to run over her nerves.

"I don’t know..." Peach said. "I feel...strange."

"Strange?" Waldrin asked in a flat voice. "Strange how?"

"I don’t know just...strange." Her voice had become lower, with more force behind it. Waldrin narrowed his eyes. Just then, the door flew open. Peach jumped backwards and Waldrin jerked his head around. The two armored Koopas guarding the room tumbled in. They were fighting. They tumbled around, biting and clawing at each other.

"What the hell!" Waldrin shouted. So far Peach had only heard Waldrin’s calm, belying voice. His shout however was deep and powerful. He marched forward and grabbed both of the Koopas. With strength that even impressed Peach, he pulled them apart and picked them up into the air. He had both of them by the throats, causing them to gag and scream. "Get a grip you two!" He dropped them both on the ground, in a heap. "What’s the problem?"

"I don’t know!" One of the guards croaked. "I was just...so angry."

"About what?" Waldrin shouted.

"I don’t know." The guard replied. "There’s this smell..."

"Smell?" Waldrin now sounded curious. He sniffed the air. "I don’t smell anything."

"I can." The guard said. "And...when I look at the princess..." The Koopa gazed at her, his eyes sparkling. "I get this...strange feeling."

"Strange feel...?" Almost instantly, realization hit Waldrin. His face melted into one of dire seriousness. "Every Koopa out!" His voice reverberated around the room.

"Geez, we"ll get out of the room!" The Koopa guard shouted, as they were both pushed out.

"I mean out of the fortress!" Waldrin shouted. "All Koopas leave immediately! Especially Bowser! Every Koopa vacate the fortress!"

"What’s going on?" Peach asked, suddenly terrified. As Waldrin pushed them out, he briefly turned back to her.

"You’re in heat. It’s in the scent." He said bluntly, then left. Peach paused for a moment, unable to process what he just said.

"WHAT?”

*

"How is that possible?" Bowser asked, assisting in setting up a temporary camp outside of the fortress. "It doesn’t happen to other Koopas."

"It doesn’t happen to Koopas now." Waldrin said. "It did in your ancient past. It’s a basic function of animals, to ensure that they reproduce." Bowser heaved a log, large enough to crush normal men onto his shoulder and he carried it to his soldiers who were chopping it up to form temporary housing.

"But why is it happening to Peach?" Bowser asked. "You mixed modern Koopa blood into it."

"The capability is still in your blood, somehwere." Waldrin explained. "Peach’s body is in a state of chaos. It’s sustained a shock when it suddenly changed. Apparently it awoke that instinct within her, whether from the Koopa side or her own."

"Is it dangerous?" Bowser asked, worriedly.

"In some species if they don’t mate they develop a toxic condition. I wouldn’t worry however. It usually requires multiple heats, and I believe the princess’s body will rectify itself after this."

"You believe?" Bowser asked.

"If it doesn’t rectify itself I will fix it." Waldrin reassured. "It an easy enough cure. Don’t worry, my lord." 

*

Peach stayed in her room as instructed. She couldn’t believe what was happening to her body. A burning sensation filled her stomach...and the area slightly lower. She was embarrassed by this, as she had lived proper all of her life. Now her body was screaming at her to do so...debauched. Dirty thoughts ran through her mind uncontrollably. Images of sex with every male she knew ran through her mind, Mario, Luigi, Toad, some foreign dignitaries with very nice bodies...and Bowser. When Bowser popped into her mind her entire body burned as if it was on fire. It was as if her body was saying "that one! Do that one!!" It gave Peach chills when her body did that. How could she be attracted to Bowser?

Unfortunately, it was all she could think about. She was supposed to wait for her future husband, whoever that might be. She had strongly considered Mario for a long time, but she was always too busy. When night finally descended, her body screamed even louder. Waldrin had mentioned that her heat would reach a "peak" and then continue for a few days before dying away. Peach couldn’t last a few minutes, much less a few days!

Princess Peach had once read a book, a rather licentious piece of literature. She read a little of it and deemed it vulgar. The bit she had read however were instructions...on pleasing one’s self. Peach quickly locked her door. She quickly shed her dress and sat on the bed. She bit her lip for a moment. No one could ever know about this. She could never speak of this, not even on her death bed...but if it alleviated this burning desire then she was willing to try.

Peach, very hesitantly, slipped her hand into her panties. She hovered her fingers above her untouched folds. It was almost surreal, to be doing this. Her middle finger outstretched and touched the outside of her flower. Almost instantly, a flurry of desire welled up within her. She gasped at the ceiling as filthy thoughts clawed into her mind, mostly of Bowser.

"Stop that." She said to herself. Then her finger touched it again. Her body was lit on fire as her desire boiled over. Even as her digit entered, it sent sparks across her body. Trying to remember what she read, she circled her finger around the folds. Her body nearly launched into convulsions. Almost instantly, her love button became engorged with blood and peeked out of her folds. When Peach’s hand brushed it she moaned in delight as her body sent streaks of pleasure into her mind.

"This is incredible!" She said. She lifted her head to the ceiling as her eyes became glassy. Copying what she read, she spread her lips open with her index and ring finger and rubbed her middle finger against the delicate pink flesh inside. Peach began panting as she felt her precious folds burn with delight. Drool began to ooze out of her mouth as other parts of her body began to become numb. The only thing that filled her mind was the heat-filled pleasure pouring from between her legs. Her middle finger poked inside, pushing all the way to her barrier, still intact. She wiggled the finger around, teasing her insides. Her body began bulldozing towards an orgasm. She inserted her index finger in and along with the middle one, she stretched and massaged the flesh deep inside of her. Her body heaved and then her pussy clamped onto her fingers. Peach screamed at the ceiling as juices poured onto her hand. Her eyes exploded into stars as pleasure surged and a warm haze settled over her body. She fell back onto the bed, twitching helplessly.

She had never felt anything like before in her life. She didn’t know if her heat amplified the effect or if all orgasms were like that. When the haze wore off she realized something awful. The urges had only grown worse. Now her body burned with such intensity that she was sweating profusely. She whined desperately.

She reached back into her panties, this time with both hands. They were soaked, but she didn’t care. One hand clamped onto the ultra sensitive bud protruding from the area on top of her pussy. The other began making circles against her lips, whipping them into a frenzy. Pleasure quickly began welling back up. Peach rolled her love button around between her index and middle finger. Her other hand inserted two fingers inside of her and began pumping. She opened her mouth and began actively whining into her sheets. Her body screamed even louder. Only one person was on her mind.

"No, please, not him! Anyone but him!" She shouted. Her mind was set on the strongest man within a hundred miles...Bowser. Peach arched her back and began bucking her hips. Her pussy spasmed as juices ejected from her again, just as much as before. Her brain basked and melted in all the unending ecstasy. She twitched as if she were having a seizure, unable to stand it. When the haze lifted she began crying.

"It’s even worse!"

Bowser awoke with an uncontrollable urge rumbling within him. He lifted his nose and sniffed the air. Something powerful and deep filled his nostrils. Urges that he didn’t know he had simmered in his loins, ancient instincts awakening. He couldn’t think anymore. All that intellectual philosophy vacated his mind for raw, passionate instinct. Only a single intent surged though his mind.

Find that scent.

Bowser surged out of the large, but hastily built hut. His guards jumped in surprise, but made no effort to restrain the monstrous Koopa. They couldn’t smell a thing. Bowser stormed into his fortress, running blindly through the halls. His higher brain power couldn’t over his primal instincts. He instead followed his nose. He squashed multiple Goombas patrolling the hallways, but they popped back up like they always did. Most got out of his way. He had a crazed look in his eyes. Two armored Goombas stood at the door to a room. The smell was so ripe that it completely filled Bowser’s head. It turned his thoughts to mush.

"L-Lord Bowser?" The Goomba asked. Bowser growled at the menacingly. They instantly scattered, fearing a confrontation with the menacing Koopa. Bowser stomped to the door of the room and shoved it open.

Peach was on the bed, her ass in the air. Her fingers were furiously kneading her pussy, trying to alleviate her urges. A deep and low growl rumbled in Bowser’s throat. Upon hearing the noise, Peach jumped and saw the massive Koopa.

"Bowser!" She screeched, the shock temporarily overriding her burning desire. She grabbed she wet sheets and attempted to hide herself. "What are you doing? Why are you...?" She paused. She saw the burning desire in his eyes. His new and bright intelligence was gone. In its place was an uncontrollable animal. Bowser inhaled deeply from his nose. Peach felt her stomach tighten and her blood ran cold. Waldrin’s words rang in her ears.

"It’s in the scent." Bowser was out of his mind with lust...and there was nothing stopping.

"Bowser, please...don"t!" The Koopa darted across the room and tore the sheets away. Peach screamed, but there was little she could do. He grabbed onto her and held her down. His strength felt as if it were crushing her. With his teeth he ripped away her undergarments, leaving her in the nude. "NOOOO! This has to stop! Bowser! Please, don’t do th-" Bowser tongue darted out of his mouth. It was like a snake’s, but without the fork at the end. It went into her mouth, silencing her. The massive tongue twisted and turned in her mouth, giving her an odd French kiss. Peach’s nose was suddenly filled with Bowser’s scent. It was intoxicating. Her brain began to numb as the tongue ravaged the inside of her mouth. Her small tongue played around with it, egging him on.

Bowser’s tongue came out from her mouth, leaving a large saliva trail. He trailed his tongue down her body. He whipped it around her neck and moved it across her breasts. When it coiled across her nipples, Peach felt familiar sparks of pleasure cascade across her body. The muscle whipped across her stomach, causing her to shiver. Peach could feel her womb twitch under her body. It was screaming at her to mate with Bowser.

Bowser’s tongue drifted between her legs. It slithered into her entrance and reach deep inside of her. Peach screeched in pleasure. The tongue was able to go under her hymen and reach places her fingers could not. Bowser released her and grabbed her by her hips. He lifted her into the air, giving him better access to her insides. Peach reached up and grabbed the Koopa’s huge face. She was actively moaning, feeling her body shake with small orgasms.

"OOOOH! OOOOOOOOHHHH!" She howled. "YEEESSSS! AAAHHHH!!!" Peach screamed as a large orgasm rocked her system. Her juices gushed onto Bowser’s tongue. As the Koopa tasted them, his mind buzzed. He dropped Peach onto the bed, allowing her to bask in the pleasure of an orgasm that wasn’t self induced. When Peach recovered, she opened her eyes to a shocking sight.

The piece of shell between Bowser’s legs had parted. His member poked through. It expanded to its full length in front of her. Peach gulped in fear. It was nearly two feet long and curved slightly. Koopas originally came from the water, as such the penis had to be long and curved, to ensure that the semen reached deep inside the recipient. It had mostly died out...but Bowser had lived long enough that it had grown to its full potential. Peach returned to her senses once she realized what Bowser was going to do.

"Bowser no!" Her pleas went unanswered. Bowser’s large hands seized her and flipped her over on her stomach. “Please don’t! You can’t do this!” Sensing that the man she wanted was close, Peach stuck her ass into the air and moved it back a forth. Her tail swished, beckoning the massive Koopa to do her. Peach tried to stop, but her body wouldn’t obey. Bowser seized the sides of her hips and positioned his huge dick at her soaked entrance. "STOP!" Bowser thrust his hips forward.

Peach instantly screamed in pain. Her hymen was torn and Bowser’s attempted to push his entire erection into her. Peach fully returned to her senses from the pain and realized the horror of her situation. The haze of pleasure was gone. This wasn’t enjoyable anymore, this was awful. She was being raped at this point, and Bowser wasn’t likely to stop. Without waiting for her to recover, he pulled out and shoved back in. His entire length wouldn’t fit, but it didn"t stop him from trying. Peach could feel her womb being squashed against the huge member. Blood dripped onto the sheets below her from her broken virginity. She couldn’t form words, so she just cried. Bowser instinctual continued, pumping into her. Peach finally got enough breath to speak.

"BOWSER!" Much to her shock, the Koopa stopped. He still issued a feral growl. "Wait just a minute!" Peach pleaded. "I"m not telling you to stop! Just give me a moment! It really, really hurts!" Bowser paused for a moment, and then growled. Much to her extreme relief, he waited. She could feel his hips twitch. He certainly didn’t want to stop. It was probably taking all his willpower not to continue. Peach cried quietly for a moment, letting the pain subside. Bowser didn’t pull out, but waited. She could feel his member pulsate from within her. She was shaking, from the shock of it all.

To her large surprise, the burnung from the heat set in again. That pink haze that had the desire for Bowser returned as her pain subsided. She couldn’t believe that her body was still ready to mate again. The blood had stopped, and instead juices began to well up. The feral part of her mind was absolutely thrilled at having Bowser inside of her. Bowser must have noticed that her juices were seeping out. He growled impatiently.

"Continue." Peach croaked weakly. Bowser obeyed. As gently as his urges would allow him, he began pumping his massive dick into her, growling every time he did. There was still a measure of pain, but Peach’s body was quickly adapting. Bowser leaned over her body and put his head next to hers. His tongue came out and inserted into Peach’s mouth. Peach’s mind, gratefully, turned to mush. A slight feeling of pleasure began to build, something she couldn’t believe.

She could feel Bowser’s massive body move over her as he thrusted. Somehow...she found it erotic. Bowser’s growl became low and his pace began to pick up. Peach gripped the sheets and bit her lip. Her pussy began to burn as pleasure welled up within her. She tried not to enjoy it, but was failing. Bowser’s movements were slowly increasing, signaling he was going in for his climax. Peach didn’t want him to cum inside of her...but she knew it was fruitless. Bowser began a long, guttural growl. His erection swelled within Peach. Peach grit her teeth, trying to enjoy it. Her hips were shaking, as if anticipating what was to come.

Bowser let out a small roar as he came. His semen gushed into her. Peach’s body quivered with every hot burst. His spurts were powerful and long. Peach felt it fill her womb just from the first two shots. The next three filled her entrance. The final one overflowed her. Bowser twitched and moaned in bliss. She could hear the dull hum of satisfaction come from his throat. As he pulled out, Peach fell forward...completely exhausted. Her pink haze lifted slightly, but the urge was still there. She wondered if it would ever have enough.

Then she got yet another shock. Bowser turned her over onto her back and spread her legs. Peach gasped at seeing his shaft still standing tall and proud. The Koopa was inhaling deeply from his nose, still getting her scent. His cum from last time was still dribbling out of her.

"Bowser, please stop!" She shouted.

"I..." Bowser croaked. Peach was shocked to hear him speak. "I"m trying...but...my head..." With shaking hands he grabbed onto her sides and pulled him towards him. "I can’t...stop..." Bowser’s words were drowned out with a growl. Peach could see that he lost control again. He positioned his large member at her entrance again. Peach tried to resist him, but was still too weak. From a missionary position, he shoved his dick inside of her entrance. He stopped halfway, easing her pain. Peach gasped and threw her head back. A surge of pleasure shot up her body.

"No way!" She said quietly. "It...can’t feel good!" Bowser’s powerful hips began to push and pull. His semen from his past adventure leaked out of Peach’s flower the whole time. She could feel every inch of his erection move in and out of her. Her heart pounded in her ears as every thrust sent sparks up her spine and into her brain. Bowser’s pace continued to increase, bit by bit. With every thrust, a new layer of pleasure was added to Peach’s body. She hated the fact that her body was enjoying it, but she began to lose control.

The pleasure drowned her senses and her instincts began to take over. She moved her hips along with Bowser’s, giving him and herself added pleasure. Her hips bucked and pulled in concert with his dick, seeking more friction. With every thrust he made, she made a small "oh" with her voice. The tiny sound drove Bowser crazy. He loved it. He grabbed onto her hips and began thrusting into her faster, trying to get her to her ultimate peak. Peach bit her lip and began crying. She didn’t want it to feel good, but she couldn’t fight it!

"I"m gonna..." She said. "I’m gonna...OOOHHHHH!!!!" Peach spasmed helplessly. Her pussy clamped onto Bowser’s erection, sweetly tortuing his shaft. He emitted a low growl as his body began another orgasm. He gushed inside of her once again, pushing his previous semen out. It spewed from around his large shaft, soaking the bed. Through her orgasm, Peach could feel his molten jizz flow in and out of her. It felt...so amazingly good! Stars danced in her eyes and her body melted from the pleasure. When it all finally died, she collapsed onto the bed, completely spent.

Bowser stumbled onto the floor, panting. His senses finally returned to him. His dick retracted back into his shell and the shell plate that had spread apart closed again. When his haze of pleasure died he gazed up at Peach. She gazed back at him. For a moment, they both shared of a moment of horror. Peach was mortified at what had just happened. Bowser was mortified that he had become some animal and raped the woman he loved most in the world. Peach began to cry and sob, she curled up in a ball, wishing she could die. Bowser looked at his hands, his eyes wide. He then turned and charged out of the room, determined to look at no one...not even himself.

Waldrin awoke to hear Bowser charging out of the castle, roaring in sorrow. He sat up to see several Goomba guards around his bed, all talking at once. He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"Yep, it’s going to be one of those days..."


End file.
